thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 14
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 14 is the fourteenth issue of this series of comic books from Gold Key Comics. The issue date is March 1965 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories A Feud Too Many Starring: The Jetsons Summary: The Jetsons visit George's cousin Jethro in the Bozarks. Caught in the middle of a feud with the Metsons, George invites him to come see city life and forget about the feud. Jethro brings his whole extended family of more than twenty people, but they spy the Metson family visiting George's neighbor and commence to feuding once more. The Jetsons and their neighbors skedaddle to the Bozarks for peace and quiet. Sprocketeering Starring: George Jetson Guest starring: Mr. Spacely Summary: Bored of pushing his button at work, George wishes he were a salesman. Spacely sends him to sell sprockets on Arcticus. The planet is so cold and icy, the people there spend so much time slipping and falling that they're not interested in much else. George uses sprockets to make wheels and tires that won't slip on the ice and sells a bundle. When Spacely then wants to send him to sizzling hot Boilairus, he gladly returns to his old button instead. The Jetsons Starring:George Jetson, Elroy Jetson Summary: The amusement park isn't as amusing as the Jetsons' flying car. The Jetsons Starring: George Jetson Summary: George enjoys watching the game on his "two-way vision", but it has its drawbacks. The Unwanted Guest (Story feature) Starring: Mr. and Mrs. J. Evil Scientist Summary: When Goonda's meddlesome Aunt Hagatha comes to visit, they tidy the guest room and decorate it with flowers, and Hagatha flies away screaming. The Lucky Charm Starring: George Jetson, Elroy Jetson Summary: When George and Elroy find a four-leaf clover, they think their luck has changed, but after a couple seemingly lucky incidents turn sour, they toss their new charm in the trash. Heroine in the House Starring: Rosey Summary: George sends Rosey to the store for groceries. On her way back, she bumps into another robot, accidentally lodging a can in his mouth. She tries to help him remove it, but shoves it in further. He tries to get away, but she reaches all the way down his throat and pulls out a wad of money. A policeman arrives to investigate, but the strange robot slaps him. Infuriated, Rosey conks him with the rest of her groceries, knocking him out. He had just robbed a bank, so Rosey gets her picture in the paper for her heroic actions. The Appetites Strike Again Starring: Lippy Lion and Hardy Har Har Summary: Lippy and Hardy take a job guarding a farmer's crops from crows. The crows are much smarter and stronger than they thought, so they put all the vegetables in the farmer's house for safekeeping. The farmer chases them off, saying he'd have been better off with the crows. The Jetsons Starring: George Jetson Summary: George is troubled by the reception on his tele-receiver call from his Uncle Harry, until he realizes the bars across the screen are part of the jail. Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Gold Key Category:1965 Category:The Jetsonian A to Z